


Finn x Fern [One-Shots] (ENG)

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Touching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Note: This is nothing special, only small sets of One-Shots (some long and some brief) but they have no connection.To concluding, I hope you like them, most of them are related to the original series and some belong to two AU's, one created in Tumblr and another created by me in my mind.The characters don’t belong to me, yes to their creator Pendleton Ward who also works in the webserie "Bravest Warriors" but the One-Shots are of MY property.I need to clarify again that the One-Shots have no connection? No? Well, then it doesn’t matter!





	1. Hickeys

Finn and Jake were in the tree house, bored, because they had nothing better to do and they did not want to go on adventures like they used to do. So that day they were trying to kill time playing video games with BMO. For a few minutes it was entertaining until they decided to pass the level and began to compete between them.

"Jeez, I cannot believe it, I beat you this time, my friend" Jake said excitedly, watching Finn with a victory smile on his face.

“Hm, this is not over... I'm sure I'm going to beat you”

It seemed that neither was willing to lose or to be embarrassed by the other, both were good playing and that did not deny it but some of them had to win. Jake was distracted for a few seconds and saw that Finn's hat had moved a little noticing so there were marks on his neck and they were lost under the blue shirt.

"Hey, Finn. What are those hickeys?"

"Oh?” For distracting, Finn had lost the game “ow, man...I lost?" He saw Jake “I-I don’t know what you're talking about..."

"You don’t fool me, I saw you have hickeys" Jake said "but there's something I don’t understand. Who made you those hickeys? Do you have any love interest and I did not know?”

“What? Do I really have marks?" Finn blushed and put his hat back on; wanting to hide them from Jake's eyes “I didn’t realize that, I'm sure they'll soon be gone”

“I think those hickeys will not go easily; someone made them so that they last for a few more days...”

Finn suddenly remembered who had been the person who had made those hickeys on his neck, almost reaching the shoulders.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Finn and Fern were alone that day in the tree house, there was no one who could disturb or interrupt them and the truth is that after almost three weeks without having a small moment for them as a couple they were almost tortuous although they disguised the best that they could._

_For the other people (including Jake) they were only good friends but on the sly was the opposite, they spent some time alone to love and live together as the secret couple they were. Today was one of those days and as if the world had stopped only for them, they began to kiss, were a few minutes like that, sharing kisses and caresses._

_Fern took advantage of the situation to separate a little like that time he confessed his feelings to his human counterpart to take off his cap, they looked for a few seconds in the eyes and Fern kissed his counterpart, little by little was leaving a path of kisses on Finn's face until he reached his neck. His eyes changed color and turned bright green, suddenly Finn could feel his counterpart kissing his neck, closed his eyes tightly as the blush on his cheeks grew a little more._

_“Nnn...”_

_"What is it?" Fern asked "Don’t you like what I do? Do you want me to stop?”_

_"No...aah...no..."Finn narrowed his eyes as his turf counter continued to kiss the skin on his neck, then he noticed that he stopped and Fern began to bite lightly on his neck “aaah, n-no...F-Fern...nnngh...Fern, stop!”_

_"I will not do it, I want the others to know that you are mine and I will not share you with anyone else" Fern said, gradually leaving some marks of his teeth that had become sharp in Finn’s neck pulling one or another moan along with an unsuccessful attempt to pronounce his name._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

 

Remembering what had happened, Finn brought his hand inside his bear hat to touch the hickeys that Fern had left on his neck and thanks to them, that area had become a little more sensitive than usual.

He let out a small groan as he touched those hickeys, which worried Jake.

"Are you all right, little brother?" The orange dog asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine, Jake" The teenager replied, he would think of some way to berate Fern for what he had done and to embarrass him like that.

On the other hand, they did not realize that Fern was hidden listening to the conversation, a dark green blush appeared on his face at the thought that he had been the cause of those marks, but he had no choice, he had to make understand the others somehow Finn belong to him and no one else's.


	2. White Flower

Fern was crying, trying to make a great effort to suppress his cries as he hug the badly injured and unconscious body of his human counterpart...he felt bad, an idiot and guilty for what had happened to him. Jake was next to him but despite being injured he still stood and also felt bad for what happened to Finn, did not know what to tell Fern to reassure or comfort him so he just put his arm around him, maybe that would make him feel better. But the grass counterpart did not find a way to calm down and less after what had just happened, he really felt guilty...he could not understand why the bad things had to happen to him? There was not a way to get rid of the curse that controlled him?

 _"This is my entire fault...I should never have come here, nothing of this would have happened"_ Fern thought.

At that time he wanted some magical being or other dimension to appear to help his counterpart, but no matter how much he asked for it, he knew that it probably would not happen, besides...the monster they had just dealt had given him a lethal blow and there were few chances that Finn would survive this time. Suddenly he began to remember how they ended up in this situation...

* * *

 

_* Flashback *_

_It was very early in the morning...even before the sun came out to start the new day that would make its appearance in Ooo. Fern woke up wanting to go exploring and having an adventure without telling Finn, he wanted it to be a surprise to him; he would tell him everything when he returned to the tree house. The grass demon came down from the roof of the tree house trying not to make a noise, went through the window and before he could go down to the entrance to leave the tree house, heard a noise, stopped to see that it was only BMO._

_"Grass Finn? What are you doing here?" BMO asked curiously as he saw him inside the tree house._

_"Is Fern, BMO. I change my name, remember?" Replied Finn's double made of grass “hear...I'm going out for a few hours, do not say anything to Finn or Jake, this is a surprise to them”_

_"Hmm...okay, I will not tell you anything" BMO said with his arms behind his back._

_"Well, I guess we'll see you later, goodbye BMO”_

_Fern started to walk and down the stairs to the entrance to the tree house, he made sure no one else was out there, not even Neptr. He opened the door, careful not to make a sound and to alert Finn and Jake, though he doubted they would listen to him, they would probably be asleep. He left the tree house and closed the door behind him. Already outside, he saw the sun begin to peer dimming the sky of slight tones of pink and orange perfect! He started walking away from the tree house looking for a new place to go exploring and having an adventure on his own, what happened in the crypt had been fun but he wanted to try to do something else, something completely different from what he had done in the crypt and this time would prevent Finn from getting hurt, not now that they had reconciled and got along, well, more than get along..._

_He did not know how long he had been walking through the land of Ooo but he reached a point where the sun was no longer visible in the sky, but covered with a thick gray mist, he stopped to look at the landscape around him, the earth was dry blackish gray almost as if it were charcoal and the trees were totally burned, at least most of them, some still had dry leaves on the branches which swayed with the wind of that place._

_"I don’t think I've ever been here before, what is this place?" Fern thought as he walked, his eyes always alert and hesitant to draw his sword, but it was not the time yet, he would wait for a situation to endanger him and there he would use his grass sword to defend himself._

_In the distance in what seemed to be a kind of volcano he could see some black smoke was coming out of the top, quickly went to the "volcano" and began to climb up this one to find out where the smoke came from, looked out at the huge hole that was the opening seeing that the "volcano" was nothing more and nothing less than a cave where some strange creature slept, creature that he was ready to defeat. He began to descend with one of his arms turned into vines with spines protruding from it without making noise so as not to wake up the creature that slept inside, first wanted to observe it closely to know how dangerous it could be._

_His feet touched the ground, it felt warm and a little pleasant, and as when he took Finn's hand or he just hugged him if he was sad and had a bad day. He approached a little more, could see a huge black ball with red and orange details... the colors of the fire, he assumed that that would be the creature that slept in the cave and from it came the smoke._ _He was astonished for a second because of the colors, for some reason they caught his attention and suddenly his eyes changed color turning bright green, raised his arm ready to touch the creature; it was going to do it but immediately he heard a grunt and quickly pulled his grass blade to protect himself._

_The creature was awakening, Fern stepped back. The creature opened its huge yellow eyes and when seeing the boy of grass his pupils shrank and he let out another grunt but this one was of fury, Fern had invaded its territory and now it had to protect it undoing of him._

_"Damn!" Fern cried, the creature get up from the ground, raised its head to the sky and began to roar with fright frightening some birds that were in the trees._

_* End Flashback *_

* * *

 

Fern hid his face in his counterpart's t-shirt, it was a little dirty and with a stain of blood from the wound he had received from the monster they faced. The tears began to fall again, moistening his face, he did not want Finn to leave, although it was strange to admit it out loud, it was clear that he would miss him, after all, he had been a great friend even though he had tried to kill him.

"I don’t want you to go, Finn. You can get out of this, we are the same and I know that you are a strong boy just like me, you can get out of this...don’t go" Fern said in a broken voice, still crying.

* * *

 

_* Flashback *_

_Fern came out of the cave with the aid of his arm turned into a vine, began to slide through the ground and stopped at the end. He looked up, the creature had left his territory and now sought to attack and protect his home, began to run to avoid being attacked without releasing his turf sword._

_The creature was advancing flying toward him, opened his mouth and began firing fireballs from his bright yellow mouth. Fern watched them fall from the sky and eluded them as he could, some managed to cut them in half with his grass blade but little by little the green leaf turned brown with touches of black...he had to take care of his sword, it was not fire resistant and if he continued like this he would end up burning it completely. He heard a roar and the creature flew down to land in front of him, Fern backed a little holding his sword hard. The creature opened its mouth, was going to throw a fireball at Finn's double made of grass but suddenly something appeared out of nowhere pushing the creature away, it was not something, but someone and that someone had been Jake._

_“Guys! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Fern asked._

_"Save your questions for later, we have a monster to defeat" Finn said, coming down from Jake, the creature reacted and ran quickly toward them, both Fern and his counterpart and Jake took up attack positions to start fighting against that monster._

_After a long battle, Finn, Fern and Jake had managed to defeat the creature but this with its last forces managed to throw a last ball of fire towards Fern reason why Finn had to interpose to protect his counterpart obtaining that a lethal hit instead of him._

_"No...no, no, Finn!" Jake cried, running to where his best friend was badly wounded._

_"Finn" Fern said, following Jake. The two stopped when they were at a safe distance, Fern kneeled on the ground, touched his counterpart carefully but did not react to his touch, this only worries the boy who lawn...now it was not green anymore but a more grayish tone._

_"Finn, Finn, wake up, my friend. Don’t scare us like that" Jake said, who was sad and worried to see Finn in that condition._

_Fern carried his counterpart with care and as best he could and placed it on her knees, perhaps this would be more comfortable than on the floor, he watch his body full of scratches, blows but there was something that caught his attention and that was a stain of blood coming out of the blue t-shirt worn by the teenager._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

 

Fern reacted as he heard his counterpart cough, pulled away from him to see him, the tears now stopped but peeked out of his eyes. Finn slowly opened his eyes, could recognize Jake and also Fern.

"What...what happened to me?" Finn asked in a slightly weak voice, looking down at the spot of blood. "What is this?! Tell me what happened to me, why am I bleeding?

"Finn, I thought you would not wake up, I was worried about you, little bro" Jake said.

"They gave you a lethal blow; you were unconscious for a long time..." Fern replied "you'll be all right, I'm sure you'll get well and you'll get out of this”

“Hehe, I-I think this time I will not be able to get ahead...” Finn told him, even laughing it hurt.

“What?! No, don’t say that...please don’t say that, I know you can get ahead, you're going to save yourself from this, Finn-Fern said, tears came back from his eyes “you have to resist, we'll get help and you'll be fine”

"Fern tells the truth, we can help you, Finn and soon you'll be fine" Jake told him.

"I appreciate you guys trying to help me, but...uh...I mean...I'm not going to save myself this time" Finn said, he could barely hear what he was saying and his eyes were narrowing because of how weak he was. Was found by the wound he received “Fern ...”

“Hey, What is it?" The grass boy asked without leaving his counterpart alone.

"Don’t worry about me, I'll be fine...I just want to ask you something. Please take care of Jake and BMO ...protect my friends" Finn asked “do it for me, okay?"

"I do not know if I can do that, I'm not as good at protecting people as you are, but ... I'll do what I can, I promise," Fern said, his counterpart smiled at him, then closed his eyes. Finn?

"What happened?" Jake reacted and approached Fern. "Finn! No, no ... do not leave us, little brother-

"It's late...I think he will not going to wake up" Fern said quietly, hugging his body tightly, his tears flowing from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks until they fell into the land, from the ashes something grew, it was a kind of outbreak, the tears of Finn's double made of grass continued to fall on the ground where the outbreak had come and this grew until it came out a white flower with celestial details. Jake closed his eyes and stared sadly at what had happened to his best friend, his brother, and his adventure buddy.

"But... what?!" Fern opened his eyes and looked down to see the white flower with light blue details on its petals, his expression of sadness was erased to give way to a happiness and began to laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? You were sad about what happened to Finn a while ago" Jake said annoyed that his best friend's counterpart was laughing for no reason but then discovered the cause: it was because of that white flower that had sprung from the earth full of ashes.

" _Finn..._ " Fern thought, contemplating the white flower with a smile, while wiping the tears " _Finn live, he's alive...this flower is a sign. Finn live inside her_ ” with his hand touched the petals of the flower “ _I promise I'll take care of this flower every day, I'll do it for Finn_ ”


	3. Rain

Finn and Fern were running down a path in the forest on a rainy day, Fern was ahead and his human counterpart was following him, both were starting to get wet from the drops that fell hard, they had to find a place to retreat or at least wait for that the rain would pass so that they could return home. They ran as fast as they could, but the earth began to moisten more, and it was impossible to keep running without slipping or falling into a puddle of muddy water.

Suddenly the sky lit up and a lightning bolt fell causing Fern to stop running, Finn did not notice it and accidentally collided with his turf counterpart.

“Fern what’s wrong? Why did you stop?" Finn asked, not understanding why Fern had suddenly stopped.

The grass boy did not respond, instead he looked around as if he was looking for something that annoyed Finn a little.

“Fern, Fern!”

“Eh?” Fern reacted “I'm sorry, I was not listening...follow me! We have to stay safe, at least until the rain stops a little”

They resumed their journey, trying not to fall, and not to strike the branches of the trees or the roots that peeked out of the damp earth. Fern guided Finn by holding his wrist so they did not get lost, Finn did not mind that Fern guided him that way and in fact felt good in some strange way. He did not know how long they were walking but luckily he found a cave where to hide until the rain had calmed down.

"Come in, come in" Fern said, entering the cave with his counterpart; now they were both completely wet from the rain, Finn sat on the floor leaning his back against the cold wall of the cave "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm a bit cold...but it's nothing" Finn said, looking out and the rain kept falling, this time with more intensity.

"I think the rain will not stop until tomorrow" Fern said, looking out, like his human counterpart "we should stay here, at least until someone finds us or we can go home”

“Y-Yes, I suppose it's a good choice...”

Fern noticed that his counterpart was shaking from the cold and… How could he not be cold if his clothes were wet? He walked over to him and sat beside him, still watching him with some concern.

"Finn, are you sure you're okay? You are cold”

“Fern, I-I'm fine. Don’t worry" Finn said, Fern didn’t talk, for a second an idea came to his mind but he did not want to bother his counterpart, another thunder came back down lighting the entrance of the cave and causing the grass demon to startle “What happened?”

“Hehe, it's nothing. Just startle me a little by the thunder" Fern replied, giggling nervously, another thunder sounded but farther and stronger than the previous one, startling him again, he did not know if it was by impulse or instinct that he ended up hugging his counterpart, he didn’t think to admit that the thunders had frightened him.

"Don’t be scared, they're just thunders" Finn told him to reassure him "They cannot be avoided. They're part of the rainy weather and I promise you that in the morning,

" _Thank you, Finn...I don’t understand, you always seek to cheer me up. Even in situations like this, hehe_ ” Fern thought hugging with a little more strength his counterpart, placed his head on his chest and closed his eyes, he could feel the beating of Finn's heart, that sound was nice, even managed to make him draw a smile on his face.

"Fern, Fern, are you asleep?" Finn asked, Fern opened her eyes and looked at her counterpart, a slight dark green blush forming on her face.

"No, I did not fall asleep..." Fern replied, he was still a little nervous and his blush did not diminish, except for what his human counterpart was looking at “why do you ask it? I just...just...agh, never mind, forget it, will you?”

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to, anyway, I know what you were thinking. We are the same person, do you forget that?" Finn said in a funny way, this only frightened Fern a bit, who did not believe what he had just heard, and it was true that they were the same and had many things in common but… Did he really see what he was thinking?

“Oh yeah? So...tell me what I was thinking if you already know" Fern said, challenging her counterpart. Finn laughed as the boy challenged him so he just walked up to him and kissed him, this left Fern in a complete state of shock because he did not know whether to respond to the kiss or just stand back to ask what the hell was happening to his counterpart but apparently that was not necessary because Finn immediately separated from him.

“Something wrong? Was not that what you were thinking about?" Finn asked, hoping he had not guessed wrongly about his counterpart, Fern only shook his head.

"What? I mean, yes, yes! It was what I was thinking about” He lied, giggling nervously for a few seconds, then he calmed down and looked at Finn steadily, they felt that there was nothing there in the middle of the storm and that they were just the two of them, Fern felt Finn holding his face sweetly and kisses him again.

The grass boy didn’t have a state of shock at the act, only closed his eyes and letting himself take the kiss back. He placed his arms around the neck of his counterpart to deepen the kiss, at the same time; Finn put his hands on the waist of Fern closer to him. Fern wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, began to run his hands down his abdomen slowly causing the teenager to start moaning and shivering from the touch, Fern's eyes changed color to turn bright green, he smiled showing his teeth now were sharp, with one of his hands removed Finn’s bear hat and began to bite slightly his neck and shoulder.

* * *

 

After a few minutes they broke apart, Fern just smiled and hugged his counterpart, Finn was surprised at the gesture but nevertheless decided to respond to the hug.

"Finn..." Fern whispered in a low voice, still hugging him.

"What?" Finn asked, apparently he did not want to undo the hug of his grass counterpart.

“I love you…”

“Hehe, yeah. I know it, man... I think the same thing”

Both had to spend the night in that cave, Fern rested hugging Finn and did not move away from him all night, after all, he knew that his counterpart would be cold if he was not next to him to give a little heat and could to notice that a smile was drawn on Finn's face and that reassured him. They stayed there until the next morning when the rain had stopped, both left the cave and began to walk back to the tree house to return with Jake and BMO.


	4. Dudgeon

Finn slept in the crypt where Fern had locked him up, the position was a bit uncomfortable but he had no other way to rest better. On the one hand he was annoyed with him for having left it there but on the other, he wanted to see him again, they had gotten to know each other a little better during those last days and after he had returned with Jake and BMO from his trip around the islands not only to to know that there were more humans, but also to find out who he was, what his origin was, the history of his past, who were his true parents, and so on.

Not only was he interested in seeing his turf counterpart, he missed it and he wanted to talk to someone, he was not going to wait for a month to see him again. Suddenly, a green arm slipped through the opening of the entrance that sealed the crypt, it was Fern's arm, the grass-boy had come to see Finn and was sitting on the other side with his back resting on one of the corners of the dark place where he had locked his counterpart.

Fern was leading her arm to wake up Finn, this still somewhat asleep could barely recognize that was what was touching him, opened his eyes finding Fern's arm, could not believe it... he thought he would not see him again for a while but there he is, well, on the other side of the crypt, but there he is. He could see his hand clenched into a fist. What did he try to do? Did he want to hit him? He closed his eyes again waiting for the punch but suddenly reacted as Fern's hand took on his blue shirt, heard a hit on the other side of the opening and the stone blocks that sealed it broke leaving the other Fern’s arm but larger, with spines protruding from this.

The boy's left arm began to tear Finn's blue shirt to the point of almost breaking it, while with his other arm he tried to choke it but the position was something ... uncomfortable and Finn tried everything to be able to release but could not.

“WHY?! YOU!"Fern shouted from the other side of the crypt "you should hate me! kill me!”

 "F-Fern..."Finn said, trying to stop him.

"Kill me, hero! I'm just a monster... Get Jake to kill me! Throw me into an old pit!"Fern said" just like Dad woulda”

“Fern, listen..."Finn said, watching his grassy counterpart loosen his grip and was no longer trying to choke it “you are not a monster, you are not a demon. You're Fern, you're good and you know it... I don’t care if Dad woulda but, just...you're trying to figure out something, find your own way. I don’t know what that can mean. You have to calm down a little”

Fern did not answer, only to remain silent listening to the words of his counterpart. He hated to admit it, but he was right, maybe he should calm down a bit and try to keep discovering who he really was, focus on finding his own way, felt Finn's warm hand on his hat, put the other hand that was robotic around him in a try to give him a hug. The boy let go, hidding his face and corresponding the embrace of his human counterpart.

"I got you, buddy”

For a moment they were silent, embraced, Fern remained with his hidden face and did not lose to Finn. The teenager, on the other hand, raised his gaze a little to see Fern, quickly looked away as he patted the boy on the shoulders to comfort him.

"Hey, Fern?"

"Mm..." Fern said, revealing her face to see her counterpart.

"Dad was...a kind of dink, is not he?"Finn asked, trying to get his counterpart to give him the reason.

"Yes, man" He answered with narrowed eyes. Finn at hearing this shouted from the excitement, Fern on the other side closed his eyes and rested his chin on the teenager's head.

“It cannot be possible! Finally someone else said it!”

"You said it first" Fern said, Finn looked away in embarrassment again, realizing that his turf counterpart was right. Again there was an uncomfortable silence between them; Fern did not know what to do to break that awkward silence so she touched Finn's shoulder to get his attention.

"Finn" Fern said, still touching him "Hey, Finn!"

"Nh...What?" Finn asked, looking up at him again. Fern said nothing. He leaned forward a little more and kissed him. Finn at first remained open-eyed, but for only a few seconds, he gradually let himself be carried away and return the kiss of his grass counterpart.

Ten minutes passed, Fern opened his eyes, he did not know how much time he spend there with Finn but he figured out that he had to go back to the tree house, probably Jake would be worried about him, though he doubted it. He pulled away from Finn and started to walk away.

“Wow, um...that was...great but I-I’m sorry, I...I have to go now” Fern said, he turned around ready to leave the crypt but Finn took his arm out the opening and took the edge of the green shirt of his counterpart.

“W-Wait, before you leave... I want to know something. Will you be back tomorrow? And... Promise me you'll get me out of here soon" Finn said" you know? I miss Jake too, I don’t know how long I've been here and I want to see him again”

"Don’t worry about that, I promise I'll be back tomorrow and I'll get you out of here" Fern replied, Finn released him to let it go at once “well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow"

Finn stood in his place with his arm out of the opening watching and listening to Fern walk away until he lost sight of it. On the other hand, Fern was walking towards the exit without stopping to smile at what had just happened, in fact, he felt good and a little happy just to think that that day he had kissed Finn again and... He felt good about himself, in some strange sense.


	5. The sensation of your body

At first Fern improved on how to stay close to Finn and how to behave with him. It would not be until the night when Finn fell asleep; that he would try to use his wiles to try to seduce him...it was just a matter of being patient and waiting.

Luckily, Finn sleeps deeply on that cold morning, so he climbed over his body stealthily and sat on his chest. He began to take off his white bear hat, remove the hair from his face, admiring his tired face and relaxed body, slowly came to kiss his lips.

After a moment he descended down his body, up to the height of his pelvis, sat down on his crotch and began to slowly rub against him, lost in his trance of love. Finn began to wake up blinking lazily, lost in the caresses.

"We could have something so beautiful..." Fern whispered to his counterpart "I’ll always protect you, I'd take care of you...you just have to tell me yes”

Carefully, the grass boy began ripping his human counterpart's pijamas to the breaking point and slid one of his hands inside to touch his warm body.

“Hng...W-What? Finn woke up at least "Calm down, Fern...ngh…" as he was able to withdraw from his body "this cannot go on like this, calm down!"

Fern looked at him with a huge disillusionment, he couldn’t believe that Finn was pushing him away and rejecting him like that, tears began to form in his green eyes...he still restrained himself, came quickly to Finn and continued stealing kisses.

"STOP NOW! NO!" The teenager pushed him, made sure that Jake did not wake up with his screams but this apparently was very deep in the world of dreams to give importance to what was happening, he decided to lower his voice so that no one will listen, except Fern “Fern! I want you to stop now, did you hear that? Calm down!”

Fern refused to part with his counterpart; he hugged his forearm to protect himself from the shoving he gave him and still kissing his cheeks and lips.

"But...I know you have feelings for me, I know you like me." Your lips get cold" Fern told him "because you're excited”

"I don’t care, stop!" A little flushed; Finn pushed the boy away from the grass and laid him on the side of his bed. Fern stood in that position as she looked at Finn, who collapsed onto the bed as well. They stood for a moment staring at the ceiling, excited but sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but...you have to go back to sleep on the roof, I cannot let you stay here, you know that?"

"I supposed it..." Fern got out of bed and started to walk away but before he left the room he approached Finn “I don’t care what happens, or how much you avoid me...I'm not going to give up, someday you'll be mine”

After what he said, Fern kissed his counterpart again. Finn did not give back the kiss, but he did not stop either, just stood still receiving the kiss the grass boy gave him, when Fern pulled away, he looked at him sadly for a few seconds and then left the room leaving the teenager alone. Finn just stayed in his place trying to analyze what had just happened, he felt bad for Fern but he had to stop him, he did not want things to get complicated with him.


	6. Finn's Nightmare

_*We entered to a nightmare*_

_Finn opened his eyes got up from the ground and began to walk. He looked everywhere but there was nothing around him, there was only darkness or that was what he thought when suddenly a light appeared, it did not surprise him, and after all it was his dream, right? But what surprised him most was to see Fern kneeling under that light and head down, he did not understand very well what was happening but if he had a problem or was sad he would go to help him._

_"What are you doing here?" Finn asked, approaching his turf counterpart._

_"Finn?" Fern looked up. "Listen, I need you to help me out of here...please save me”_

_"I don’t know who you want to save you, what are you talking about, my friend?" Finn asked._

_"I don’t have much time to explain it to you, get me out of here, please."_

_"All right, it’s easy. I'll save you" Finn held out his hand to Fern to take it “just take my hand and let's get out of here”_

_Fern looked at his human counterpart for a few seconds wondering if he should take his hand or not, but in the end his instincts and impulses could do more with his reason and opt to take Finn's hand to get out of that dark place but he was hardly going to do it strings appeared out of nowhere and clung to the boy's arm._

_"What?" Fern looked at his arm with the chains intertwined in him, more chains came out of nowhere tangled in his other arm “no, no..." he tried to fight with those chains but it was useless_

_"Fern!" Finn grabbed the chained arm of his friend, wanting to help him free “I got you, man. Don’t go away”_

_"Finn, Finn. Please, don’t let me go, help me!" The grass boy begged, still seeing his counterpart, he could feel the chains pulling him away from his human counterpart “Do something! Please, do something!”_

_Finn kept pulling on Fern's arm to save him, but it was useless, the chains were firmly secured to the boy's arm, preventing him from escaping, the teenager applied more strength to don’t let go of his friend, Fern saw him with the desperation reflected in his eyes, he was gradually withdrawing, Finn heard a kind of laughter in the distance and resounded through the dark place._

_"What?" for distract himself, Finn had let go Fern and he had fallen to the floor._

_He started to run towards him but suddenly more chains appeared that clung to the boy's hip and he was dragged away from Finn._

_“Don’t leave me! I want to go out of here Finn!" Shouted Fern being dragged into the darkness "FINN HELP ME!"_

_"Don’t worry, I will do it, I swear I will do it!"_

_*Coming back to the reality*_

* * *

 

“I promise...that I will help you...I will not leave you alone...FERN!”

Finn woke up altered and screaming because of the strange nightmare he had, his breathing was hectic. He was not sure what time it was but it was still night and it take more hours before the sun came out, and morning starts, he looked around the room, he knew that Fern was not there...after all, he had defeated him and later "killed" him after the fight they had when he escaped from the crypt where he locked him up.

"Finn, did you have a nightmare again? You have to stop already, brother. It's the sixth time this week that you have a nightmare" Jake said, looking at him with narrowed eyes, awakened by the teenager's screams as he slept, and he was still tired.

"I'm sorry, Jake. But...I cannot stop having nightmares" Finn replied, who took off his hat and stopped seeing his messy hair" I don’t understand what's happening to me, all the nightmares I've had are related to Fern”

What Finn said was not a lie, but it was not a truth either. The first few nights he had had many recurring nightmares, and in the majority Fern appeared in some dangerous situations asking him to help him as he did that night; however, every time he tried to save it, everything was complicated and even got to lose him until on one of that nights that appeared in his nightmares and he could not sleep- at least until the sun came out and managed to fall asleep.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure what I'm going to tell you, my friend. But I think your conscience is telling you something. Maybe she'll scold you or make you feel guilty for killing Fern" Jake said.

"Yeah, I guess that might be that, but I'm not sure either, I know I feel a little bad about what happened to Fern and maybe I have these nightmares for guilt, I do not know. What do you think, Jake?"

"I don’t know, you know what? Better try to forget all that, little bro. Rest and dream something else" suggested the orange dog. Finn did not say anything, put back his hat and settled back to sleep, maybe Jake was right and just needed to forget all those nightmares related to Fern but barely closed his eyes and fell asleep again the voice of his grass counterpart resonate in his mind.

_"Finn, Finn. Please don’t let me go, help me! "_

_"Help me get out of here, friend."_

_"Don’t leave me…"_

_"Please save me"_

In an unknown place, Finn's voice kept ringing inside the head of the now rebuilt and fully upgraded grass boy.

_"All right, it’s easy. I will save you…"_

_“I don’t let you go”_

_"Just take my hand and let's get out of here"_

His eyes suddenly opened, but they did not have the green color that characterized them, but they had turned bright green again and they looked demonic and "frightening" so to speak because it was found it and he was been rebuilt again.


	7. Late night reading in pyjamas [+18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-Shot belongs to Fernfics in Tumblr.

Finn entered his room and began to undress, it was summer the treehouse was warm and he kicked off his trousers and took off his underwear and slipped some pyjama bottoms on. 

Finish looked at himself momentarily before a loud knocking noise followed by a creaking door. It was Fern and he was looking a little nervous. 

“Hey Finn…” Fern said nervously.

 “You okay? Come on in.” Finn said though pausing realising that Fern was already in his room.  
  
Fern sat down on the end of Finn’s bed and with a crunch he stood back up. From under Fern’s bum was a crumpled magazine titled “Cute Boys” 

Finn laughed nervously when Fern raised the magazine. “Uhh.” Was all Finn could say he could think of nothing that could explain the graphic actions that were taking place in the magazine.  
  
“Cool” Fern said “I never knew that you could do that with guys…I’d just…never considered how it actually worked. I mean…I like guys…but didn’t consider…y'know…” continued Fern before he trailed off quietly.

Finn paused in thought, feeling flustered and embarrassed he just looked away. Feeling bad for what he thought was interrupting; Fern places an arm around Finn supportively.

 “Hey do you think that we could try that?” Fern asked quietly, looking away shyly regretting asking.   
  
“You want know if I’d do things with you?” Finn asked back bluntly before shaking his head at Fern realising how that sounded trying to be more tactful.

“Is that a no then?” Fern asked while pulling away misinterpreting the situation.

Finn reached out to Fern holding his hand and pulling him closer again.

“That’s not what I meant.” Finn comforted Fern as he lent in pressing his body against Ferns. Gently kissing his way down his neck, Finn began running his hands over Fern’s crotch and then began to remove Fern’s clothes one by one. Naturally, he was quite pleased to find that like himself, Fern was not wearing underwear.  
  
“Snap!” Fern said nervously trying to make light of a quickly developing situation while breathing pretty raggedly looking down noticing he was already rock hard.  As Finn pulled Ferns pants off he smiled and pushed Fern down forcably to kneel down in front of him.

Fern dipped between Finn’s legs and began to tease his cock lightly with his green leafy textured tongue. Smiling down, Finn looked proud of himself.

 Fern lapped his tongue against Finn’s hard cock before smiling up at him.

“This isn’t what I had in mind Finn…” notes Fern.

“I was just giving you that last chance to change your mind” replied Finn with a smirk.

“I won’t change my mind. I know what I want Finn, and that’s you.” Fern looked up at Finn and nodded once firmly. 

“Hold on then.” Finn reached for a small tube of lube and proceeded to kneel down and pick Fern up. Hoisting him around his waist carrying him to one side of the tree house. Pushing up against the wall Fern was now pinned against the tree house bark walls and Finn’s hard throbbing cock.

Finn didn’t have to work too hard, Fern was desperate. His eyes were hungry for Finn and had been for some time. 

Gently lowering Fern bit by bit, Fern got further and further onto Finn’s girthy wet shaft. Light moans became heavier moans with deeper breathing.

“How’s that? Like you expected?” Finn asked smugly knowing Fern was too preoccupied and full of cock to reply.

Gently lifting Fern by his butt cheeks with his strength Finn begins to work himself and Fern into a nice rhythm. His wet cock slipping tightly into Fern’s virgin tight hole, a little resistance before a forced wet slap back deep into Fern’s writhing body.

“I-I-am going” mumbles Fern almost completely incoherently, head tipping back as he sprays a hot fresh load of cum over his chest and a little on Finn.

Finn keeps pulling him down and up, using Fern as a fuck toy for his pleasure. Light grunts follow as Finn nears climax, pulling down hard on Fern’s body forcing himself deep inside Fern before shooting his load deep into his grassy brother, cock twinging and bouncing around.

A moment or two later, Finn kneels down allowing Fern to get off. Fern lays against the tree house walls limply. Tilting his head, Finn asked if Fern was okay. A light nod and a smile were good enough and Finn knelt down to pick up Fern. 

Finn carried Fern to his bed, laying him down and snuggling next to him for just a few moments where they could be together with each other without any question or dinks about their evening.


End file.
